


Lazy But Fun

by GettingMetaphysical



Series: Doctor-on-Doctor Shenanigans [10]
Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Doctorcest, Drabble, Humor, M/M, Self-cest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 05:48:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3316505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GettingMetaphysical/pseuds/GettingMetaphysical
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Eighth Doctor is needy, the TARDIS is a pervert, and the Sixth's legs are getting tired.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lazy But Fun

**Author's Note:**

> Random SixEight sex scenario + pervert!TARDIS: Go! :D
> 
> * * *

  
”Please,” the Eighth Doctor said, breathless and bent over the wood-paneled control board. His trousers laid bunched around his ankles. ”One more?”

”Doctor, we’ve been at this for an hour. You said we could go back to bed after you’d come _once_. But oh, no! With you it’s all ’oh Sixie, please continue ramming your enormous member inside of me whilst I nap against the console, even though your legs were tired and sore in the first place from escaping the Illouwonian jungles’!”

Concern tainted the lush look on Eight’s face. ”If you really feel that way, why don’t you just stop?”

”Because your sweet little arse is too lazy to move, and I happen to be enjoying myself, as well.” Six rubbed his future bum and bent forward to kiss his neck.

”I think the Old Girl is, too…” Typical Eight to seem innocent, even while half-impaled on his younger self’s cock.

The walls of the Eighth’s TARDIS thrummed in agreement. The lights from the console shone brighter than usual, the beeps and boops more erratic, especially whenever either of them climaxed. Strangely, whatever stains she should’ve gotten disappeared, like the machinery underneath the Time Lords was absorbing it.

The Sixth Doctor stood straighter to grip the board’s edge. The voyeuristic ship purred encouragingly, much like her owner.

” _Fine_. One more, but then we’re going someplace where we can lie down and cuddle, you randy sluggard.”

”Mmm, thank y– aah!”

”That’s it, won’t be long now…”  


* * *

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.  
  
This story archived at <http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?sid=55569>


End file.
